


I Danced

by dandelionfairies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Becky shares a dance with the one man she never expected.





	I Danced

**“You can dance with me… if you want!”**

Becky dances around the floor with the other girls.  It’s how it’s been for most of the reception.  Some of the men joined occasionally.  Most waited for the slow songs and their wives or girlfriends to pull them onto the floor.  Of course, those are the songs that Becky leaves the floor for.  She’s alone… single.

 

She doesn’t mind usually.  It’s not like she has much time to actually date.  Well, that’s not entirely true.  She’d give anything… no, that’ll never happen.  She’ll never be able to have the one man she longs for.

 

Tonight?  Tonight she minds; especially when she watches her closest friends with their significant others.  It’s difficult to be the only one of her closest friends without someone by her side.

 

Just as Becky is ready to continue dancing, she hears the song change.  She lets out a heavy breath as she hears the slow song.  “Great.”

 

Charlotte squeezes her arm.  “Want me to sit this one out?” she asks.

 

Becky smiles at her best friend.  “Nonsense.”  She steps away as Seth walks over to join Charlotte.  Becky turns to head off the dance floor, only to come face to face with AJ.  She licks her lips nervously.  “Hey.”

 

“Where are you off too?”  

 

“Off the floor.  Not exactly something I can dance to.”

 

“You can dance with me,” he says, “if you want.”

 

Becky smiles at him.  “Um… okay.”  She has to take a deep breath as he slides an arm around her waist.  As he takes her hand in his other, she finally steps forward and rests her free hand on his shoulder.  “I didn’t think I’d ever see you dance.”

 

AJ smiles.  “I don’t do it often.”  He pulls Becky closer, resting his cheek against the side of her head as the chorus starts.

 

_ I'll make love to you _

_ Like you want me to _

_ And I'll hold you tight _

_ Baby all through the night _

_ I'll make love to you _

_ When you want me to _

_ And I will not let go _

_ Till you tell me to _

 

Becky closes her eyes.  Why’d it have to be this song?  Her breath hitches when AJ lifts the hand he’s holding and drops it carefully on his shoulder before he wraps his arm around her.  Before she can even think about what she’s doing, she’s sliding her arms around AJ’s neck.  She’s going to savor this moment.  Being in AJ’s arms is something she’s dreamt about; she definitely never thought it would actually happen.  Especially not with a song about making love playing.  Closing her eyes, she revels in the way AJ’s arm feel around her.  Can they just stay like this forever?

 

The song comes to an end way too soon.  Becky doesn’t want to let go.  She takes a shaky breath when she feels AJ’s hands move to her hips  as he takes a step back.  It’s only when he takes another step back that he lets his hands fall to his sides.  Becky drops her own hands to her sides as she looks up at AJ.

 

“Thank you,” Becky says softly.

 

“You’re welcome,” AJ replies.  He turns and walks off the floor before Becky can say anything else.

 

“What the hell was that?” Charlotte asks as she steps over.

 

“I don’t know.”


End file.
